Tattoos and Twerking
by ILoveKlaine4evr
Summary: A little skype chat between our one and only OTP. This takes place during episode 5x06. Warning - Spoilers! I hope you enjoy :)


Kurt tossed his laptop onto the bed, soon fallowing after. He popped up the screen and instantly moved his mouse to his Skype.

"Blaine." Kurt whispered as he pressed the call button.

He rolled his eyes at the sound of his voice. Damn piercing.

Only a few seconds in, Blaine picked up. His eyes were flaming with excitement and his grin a mile wide.

"Show me. I need to see that tattoo!" He gasped loudly.

"Blaine? So ecstatic!" Kurt teased.

Blaine's face turned from a state of excitement to a look of confusion.

"Kurt, no offense but you kind of sound like Cindy Brady." Blaine said slowly.

Kurt shrugged his shoulders a little and stuck out his tongue.

"Oh god! Kurt! I don't mean to alarm you but you have a piece of metal jammed in your tongue." Blaine threw a hand to his mouth, failing an attempt to mask his horrified expression.

"It's a piercing." Kurt lisped.

"What? Why?" Blaine asked.

"It was to kind of prove a point to Rachel about shocking myself back to life after Finn. And I guess the tat wasn't enough and here I am with a stud in my tongue." Kurt did his best to avoid using words with S.

"But-" Blaine tried to speak, then lost his words. He then decided to sit there with a stupid, jumbled look on his face and wait for Kurt to continue to talk.

Kurt turned his face from the camera and fiddled with the stud.

"There." He smiled, the stud now resting in his palm.

"It comes out?" Blaine asked, an over dramatic wave of relief hitting him.

"Yeah. It will heal in a few days. You didn't really think I was going to keep this did you?" Kurt asked, enjoying the sound of his normal voice.

"I-I don't know. I mean, I'm relived." Blaine laughed.

"You have no interest in kissing a robot?" Kurt asked.

"To be honest, I'm not exactly looking for a mouth full of metal."

"What about someone who's back says, 'It's got Bette Midler'?" Kurt asked.

"I thought it said, 'It gets better'?"

"Well, let's just say there was a little mix up."

"It's got Bette Midler? It's got Bette Midler. It's got Bette Midler. Hmm, that sounds very...you." Blaine thought out loud, repeating the words a few times.

"That's what I said. It makes no sense but at the same time-"

"It's you." Blaine finished, the grin returning to his face.

"Here, you should see." Kurt began unbuttoning his shirt.

Blaine leaned closer to the camera as Kurt shed his top.

Kurt turned and angled his shoulder so Blaine could read the ink.

"It's awesome! I love it." Blaine's voice called out.

Kurt turned back around.

"It's kind of like dating a bad boy." Blaine wiggled his fuzzy eyebrows.

"A bad boy? A bad boy with the tat 'It's got Bette Midler'? Mmhm, real rebel stuff there." Kurt laughed.

"Hey, I think it's hot." Blaine bit his bottom lip.

"Your pretty hot too, Miley." Kurt smirked.

"Miley?" Blaine asked.

"I might have gotten a little video from Tina." Kurt had a smug look plastered on his face.

"You mean?" Blaine asked, begging with the universe to not let it be true.

Kurt nodded, pulling up something on his phone.

Milliseconds later, Blaine was greeted with a video of himself twerking in the choir room as he stacked chairs.

Kurt pulled the phone back just as video Blaine had begun to run at the camera shouting, "Tina! Tina get out! Get out of here!"

"That's so embarrassing! God, I never wanted you to see that." Blaine moaned, hiding his face in his hands.

"What ever happened to my little Teenage dream?" Kurt teased, enjoying this moment way too much.

"Well, my little baby penguin was inked so I guess we're even now." Blaine muttered through his fingers.

"Blaine, will you do something for me?" Kurt asked.

"What." Blaine sighed.

"Twerk." Kurt smiled, dropping his phone on the bed beside him.

"What? No! No no no no no. I can't. I won't." Blaine began to wildly wave his hands and shake his head.

"Please. You can twerk and it's pretty sexy." Kurt's voice had turned lower, deeper, rougher.

Blaine raised one eyebrow, his eyes wide and mouth open a little.

"Umm uhh o-okay." Blaine stuttered.

Kurt moved to lay on his stomach, not bothering to put his shirt back on.

"Should I just?" Blaine wondered, picking up his computor and setting it on his desk.

Kurt could now see Blaine's room, not just his bed. It looked just like he remembered. It made Kurt almost begin to reminisce about the days of roxy music masturbation talks and eyepatched bedside visits when Blaine began to dance.

Not just any dance. He started twerking.

Blaine's hands were placed firmly on his hips as he popped his ass out and in, making a light thrusting motion. He shook his hips a little as he turned to give Kurt a side view. His hands were now positioned on his knees and he was full on twerking.

Kurt felt his breath catch in his chest and he ogled Blaine without a single ounce of shame.

Blaine rotated his hips and then removed his hands, lifting them into the air as he continued to pop his hips and ass.

"Blaine." Kurt breathed out.

"Yeah?" Blaine asked, half smiling, almost afraid of what Kurt was going to say.

"I told Rachel If I played some Maroon 5, maybe I'd get cyber lucky but seriously we don't even need Moves like Jagger right now." Kurt said, giving Blaine his best smouldering stare.

Blaine made a mad dash to the laptop, a total horny teenager vibe radiating from him.

"Hey, we got Bette Midler." Blaine smiled, unbuckling his pants as he spoke.

**A little reaction fic to 5x06. As soon as I watched it, this story was just waiting, begging to be written. I can't wait until next week where we get to see our newly engaged lovers reunited at last! Fanfiction is going to have to get us Klainers through the wait. I hope you enjoyed and I look forward to seeing any and all reviews :)**


End file.
